The 'Cheeky Boy'
by mattsloved1
Summary: Someone is killing reviewers who use a specific website. Sherlock needs to convince the good Doctor Watson to write a review for a certain item so they can catch themselves a murderer.


**This is in response to a triple dog dare MapleleafCameo gave me. **

**Much thanks to Johnsarmylady for looking through this for me! :-)**

**I do not own them so I cannot profit from them.**

* * *

"No."

"John, ple-"

"No," John repeated, more firmly this time.

"But John!" Sherlock whined.

"No! I have said no every time you have asked and will continue to do so. I suggest you listen to the words, or in this case the singular word, that I am saying," said the doctor.

Knowing it was time to soften his voice and use 'the face,' Sherlock took a breath.

"John, I don't ask this for myself."

A snort was heard.

_It's best I_ _don't mention myself at all,_ thought the consulting detective.

"Three people have already died," it was always best to mention the victims if John was being stubborn. "It won't be long before there is another victim."

He could see the doctor's resolve was already starting to weaken.

"John, I now know which sex toy website he uses. Hacking into their website as he did, I also know which toy's reviews he will look at for his next victim since it is one he purchased himself on the night of the last murder and will now feel shame about. It is one we have in our own possession now."

Sherlock noticed his lover's shoulders were slumping, a sure sign he was almost ready to agree.

"We have to draw his attention to us so we can keep him away from others and allow us to catch him in the act when he goes after you. This will insure he has no time to erase important evidence before I hand him over to Lestrade. I would write it myself but it would be too technical, you said so yourself. If you use the skills daily employed on your blog, we will first ensnare his attention and then the man himself."

Now it was time to wait.

Finally, the doctor spoke.

"Fine, I will write the review. But if you criticize it at all, I will not be responsible for my reaction. Are we clear?" He turned to look his partner in the eye.

Sherlock nodded. "We're clear," he promised.

Thirty minutes later John Watson was holding back the desire to punch the gangly genius leaning over his shoulder.

"No, John, no! You need to be more descriptive!"

John pushed himself away from the laptop and stood to his full five foot and seven inches of height.

"I've had enough! It's embarrassing enough to be writing a review for a sex toy that anyone can read, let alone a murder, but then you have to hang over my shoulder and critique every word I write!"

As John continued to rant, his voice grew louder until Sherlock had to take a step back.

Mentioning the case wouldn't do the trick this time, he was going to have to fix his mistake and fast. He was going to have to use 'the bedroom' voice.

"Don't you remember what it felt like when I used the anal toy on you last night? You twitched so violently I thought you were having an attack. And your moans were loud enough to wake Mrs. Hudson if she had been home."

John tried to hold on to his anger as arousal began to make itself known.

"Sherlock," he warned.

Ignoring his name, the man in question continued on.

"There you were, spread out in front of me. Shudders running through your body as I turned the vibrator up to the second speed, the design letting me use both hands as the silicone beads stroked your prostrate."

John realised he was holding in his breath. He let it out in one huff before quickly drawing in more air.

Sherlock leaned down and pulled the tip of his lover's left ear in between his teeth for a nibble, his voice dropping down to a whisper.

"Before too long I was curved against your side with one hand on your nipple as I tugged it in time to the hand that was sliding up and down your impressive cock."

John's eyes fluttered closed as he swayed toward the body in front of him.

"Do you remember how it felt? What it did to you?"

The doctor nodded his head as he whined when a nibble was given to his sensitive ear.

"I need you to keep your mind there and write, in great detail, how it worked its magic on you. If you promise to do that, I will leave the room and ready what we need beside the bed so that when you are finished we can give the toy another go. Does that sound fair?"

Still unable to speak, John nodded his head.

Keeping his own promise, Sherlock sat the shorter man back in front of his laptop and made his way to their shared bedroom. As he went he could hear the sound of keys being rapidly hit.

Ten minutes later, John was saving the review for the Cheeky Boy on the sex toys website and running out of the living room, pulling off clothes as he moved.

Five minutes later, he was stretched out beside a naked consulting detective, an enthusiastic participant in seeing if his first response to the toy had been a fluke.

Seven minutes later, both he and Sherlock found it hadn't been and both men had decided to try it on the gangly genius the next time.

Thirty hours later, the murderer was in custody and Sherlock was finding out the Cheeky Boy definitely lived up to its name.

* * *

**The Cheeky Boy does exist. I pulled up a sex toy website and it was the first one I found. I felt it worked well for the boys. ;-)**


End file.
